


The New Moon's pack

by Dandelionquake



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sansa Stark, F/M, Giants, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Tyrion's trial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelionquake/pseuds/Dandelionquake
Summary: Tywin Lannister nearly had it all. The entire Seven Kingdom's in his hands! But he did not realize that his victory was well earned. He faced the pack when they were separated and weak. But they are united now. They're alive and a reckoning is coming.
Relationships: Edric "Ned" Dayne/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Elia Sand, Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell, Tyrion Lannister/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 25
Kudos: 92





	1. The Twins

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize, this was supposed to go out yesterday but I accidentally left it as a Draft. This is actually two or three different ideas I had mix together with an excuse to do all my OTPs

Arya watched as the men and women of House Frey started coughing and vomiting up blood. She resisted the urge to smile as she saw Emmon Frey, the man who took hermother’s side f the family’s home, actually start to bleed from his eyes and nose. The fat Lady Genna, Lord Tywin’s own sister fell down right at Arya’s feet, vomiting and shitting all over herself. _“Hmmph.”_ She thought to herself resisting the urge to not pinch her nose, _“I guess Lannister’s don’t shit gold after all.”_  
  
Arya started to walk away as the Frey’s were preoccupied. The unfortunate thing about poisons was that in a mass execution like this there was no way to truly kill off everyone at the same time. Every person’s body took to the chemicals in the poisons in different ways. Especially since not everyone drank the same amount of the poisoned wine as the others.  
  
For example, Emmon was skinnier as an Adult than Arya was as a teenage girl so he would not be making it out of this hall. Meanwhile Fat Lady Genna probably would be no worse for wear than if she had food poisoning. Most of the weasellier looking Frey’s would not make it out of this but she did not and could not kill them all. But this would send a message.  
  
“I want you all to know, the North Remembers.” she said, peeling off her mask. “And all of you should remember as well. Remember that _Winter_ came for House Frey.”  
  
Arya was going to walk away; honestly she was. However, when a rather rude noise came from Fat Genna’s backside, Arya walked back. Getting a firm grip on her golden locks and Arya forced Fat Genna to look at her.  
  
“Hello…” She said, as the older woman’s eyes started watering. “Do you know who I am?”  
  
“N-No!” She said, letting out another torrent of bile. Once she was done Arya got her grip again so the woman could look her in the eyes. She then forced some of the anti-toxin down the Lannister woman's throat.  
  
“My name is Arya Stark…” She said slowly. Fear bloomed across the woman’s face as she dry-heaved. Arya continued, “Your brother once asked me a question, and I gave him and answer. ‘Anyone could be killed’ I told him. Then it was a warning, now… now it is a promise. I need you to go to him and tell him of that.“

“What?” Genna asked confused, before Arya slammed her face into the ground. The woman silenced as she fell unconscious, and she looked around to see the rest of the hall either dead, dying or messing all over themselves. She put on another mask as a precaution. She did not need her description being well known if she ran into more...

“Hey you!” A guard screamed and Arya looked over. “Stop right there!”

Arya smiled as she prepared to have some fun.

Edmure truly could not stand the screams. Men and women in the great hall screaming and crying and… The only boon from the Red Wedding was that he was unable to hear what was happening as it happened. Now, it was like something out of a horror story.

“Edmure!” Patrek said, from the cell next to him. “Do you hear… Swords?”

Edmure tilted his head and sure enough he did hear sword play. Many men screaming and gurgling and it was getting louder.

“Keys!” A female voice sounded and the guard, the same guard he once saw wrestle the Greatjon into a cell by his lonesome, whimper and a sound of jingling keys sounded.

“Please don’t hurt me!” The guard said.

“Are these the cells of the Hostages?”

“Y-Yes…” he let out another whimper.

“Leave before I change my mind.” The female voice said, absent of emotion. “Edmure Tully?”

“Here.” He said, and he could see some Riverland and Northern hostages look at him worried.

A blonde girl, no more than fourteen he had to guess, walked up to his cell; spinning the key on her finger. She projected air of confidence but as soon as she saw Edmure a moment of panic flashed over her face. Almost instantly she schooled it away but Edmure saw it.

“Hmph.” She said, opening the cell door. “You alright?”

“All things considered.” Edmure said, rubbing his wrists as a nervous tick. He spent so much time in chains that if felt queer to not have them on anymore.

“How many hostages do they have.” The girl asked.

“They just transferred the Greatjon to Winterfell, and the Bracken Hostage went to King’s Landing… So hostages from Houses Tully, Blackwood, Piper, Mallister, Mormont, Mooton, and Karstark.” Edmure said, the girl’s face darkened with the last name, but she did not say anything against the Northern House.

“House Mormont?” She asked, and if Edmure did not know anybetter he would have said he detected a northern lilt to her accent.

“Last cell on the Right.” Patrek Mallister said, as she let him out.

“Alright.” She said, going to the next cell.

“Are you by yourself?” Hoster Blackwood asked as he was let out of his cell. He panicked as she nodded her head. “How are we going to get out of here?”

“I have already taken care of the Freys.” The girl said. “All of their Ravens are dead, and I’ve scattered all but a handful of Horses so they will not be chasing us.”

“You took care of the Freys. By yourself.” Hoster deadpanned.

The girl’s eyebrows raise before _she pulled her face off._ “Yes.” She said, “I took care of them.”

The hostages that had been released all dropped their jaws in shock. The girl’s skin came off and her hair darkened, and her eyes changed from a pale brown to a deep grey. “You- You are a faceless man!” Hoster said, his jaw going back to dropped.

“A man of wit you are I see My Lord.” She said, rolling her eyes and it felt as if Edmure was slapped in the face. For some reason the look reminded him so much of Cat even despite the fact that they looked nothing similar. When she got to Dacey’s cell, he found out why.

“Lady Mormont.” She said with a sarcastic smile she bowed and indicated with her arms which way to go. Dacey tilted her head starring intensely at the girl and a flash of panic went through the girl’s features. Suddenly the warrior woman’s eyes widened, and she dropped to one knee.

“Princess!” Se said, bowing her head. The rest of the hostages looked at her as if she had lost her wits and Lady Mormont glared. “It’s the missing princess! Kneel fools!”

Edmure’s eyes narrowed at their savior. She certainly looked like the missing Stark girl who started a war… who made faces that reminded him of Catelyn… who never wanted to be called a lady and was looking embarrassed at the recognition…

“Dear Mother…” Edmure said, in awe. His reaction spurred on the rest of the group to drop to their knees. “Arya… where… how…”

“It’s a long story.” Arya said, scratching her head. “One told _outside_ the Twins. They are not going to stay incapacitated forever.”

Edmure lead the rest of the hostages on as his niece showed them the path out of the Twins. The group looked on in horror as nearly a dozen guard’s bodies were littered around the Hallway.

“Arya…” Edmure said, and she waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. Most people hate the Frey’s. They didn’t bother trying to stop me.”

Edmure was not sure which part he was more worried for. The fact that a dozen men qualified as “barely” for his niece or the fact that she was so nonchalant about it.

“R-Roslin?” He asked. “My wife Roslin? Do you know where she is?”

Arya gave him an incredulous look before slowly saying, “They have her held up in Riverrun. Black Walder was bitching that she gave birth to a girl.” Arya said, realizing he was worried. Tear weld up in his eyes. He had a daughter. He had a daughter! As numerous lords started congratulating him they all cried out in disgust.

They walked into the main foray and it was covered in bodies. The smell of bile, blood and shit was all over the place.

“Arya did you do this?” Edmure asked incredulously.

“Yes… I know what you are going to say…” Arya said, “I couldn’t get everyone. I’ll come back later once we get everyone safe.”

As they exited the Twins Arya announced to the group. “I have secured plenty of horse for your escape.”

“Our escape?” Edmure asked, and Arya nodded.

“I have business in King’s Landing.” Arya said, face darkening.

“No.” He said.

“I beg your pardon?” She asked surprised at his audacity.

“Your mother’s ghost would kill me if I let you go.” Edmure said, “Stay with me.”

“I… cannot.” She said, disappointing him. But what truly disappointed him was the look she gave him. The one of shock that he wanted her with him. He doubted anyone was truly looking out for her for a very long time.

“You may carry the Stark name, but you are still a Tully!” Edmure snapped hoping he sounded like his father. “Family, Duty, Honor. Those are our words and I know Catelyn ingrained those words into your thick head. You get that thick head from your Tully side after all! You should stick with your family!”

He knew she could take care of herself, but she did not _have_ too. They were the last of their family left what with Sansa married to the Imp, or the Bastard of Bolton. Conflicting reports were common from the dungeons.

“And I have a duty that I must honor.” Arya said, “Please Uncle, go to Seagard. I will do to Tywin what I did to the Frey’s. With him gone we can take back the Riverlands together afterwards.”

“I am not going to convince you otherwise, will I?” Edmure asked. If he had any doubt this girl was his sister’s daughter, they evaporated now. She definitely had the Tully stubbornness.

“Cersei…” Arya began. “She’s taken to much from me… From everyone… I have to end this.”

“You truly are your mother’s daughter.” Edmure sighed, kissing her forehead. “Be well niece.”

“I will, Uncle.”


	2. Reunions at the Crossroads Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While visiting with Hot-Pie Arya runs into an old friend.

The Crossroads Inn had the best pie in all of the Seven Kingdoms. To be fair they had the best baker in all the seven Kingdoms and Arya fortunately had an in with said Baker.

“You see…” Hot-pie said, showing her his rack of pies, “The trick is to butter the dough before you bake’em. Not many people wanna do that.”

“Yeah, I didn’t do that.” Arya shrugged.

“You been makin’ pies?” He asked.

Arya gave a wry grin, “A few.” She said, leading him to a table. “Now how’d you end up working here?”

Hot-Pie looked at her so intense it felt like she felt like he was looking through her. “What happened to you Arry? Did you meet the big lady?”

“Big Lady?”

“The lady knight?” Hot-Pie asked, “I ‘sumed she was a knight, on account she was wearin’ armor.”

“Yeah…” Arya said, “She found me.”

“… at’s Arya Stark.” A voice from across the room said and she and Hot-Pie both stiffened.

“There’s an exit out the back.” Hot-Pie said, as she got up. “I’ll show you.”

“Lady Arya!” The voice shouted and the two started moving more rapidly towards the back. “Lady Arya!”

As soon as they reached the back Arya turned to Hot-Pie. “Thank you. Be safe!” Arya said, fishing out to pay for her food.

“Friends don’t pay.” He said, grasping her shoulder. “Now go on. Be safe.”

Arya nodded and smiled at her old friend. Once he walked away, she rushed out the door only to see a darker skinned man crouching waiting for her. Before she realized what was happening, she somehow managed to end up on her back, gasping for air after he flipped her over his shoulder.

“Apologies My Lady.” The man said, with a Dornish accent. Arya tried glaring at the man who did not seem even remotely sorry, but the affect was not the same with her gasping like a fish.

“My prince!” Another scandalized voice shouted. Arya tried sitting up but a pressure on her chest was not allowing that. Arya’s eyes widened to see Edric Dayne run up to them. “What did you do?”

“N-Ned?” Arya said, unable to catch her breath.

“Here, Princess.” The Dornish Prince said, tilting a vial towards her mouth. “This should help you recover faster.”

“Thanks.” She deadpanned slightly coughing some of the substance back up.

“Lady Arya!” Ned said, offering his hand to help her up. “More beautiful than ever I see.”

He kissed her hand As she stood up, gaining a dirty look that he laughed about. To be fair to the Lord of Starfall, the glare was hard to take seriously when accompanied by a fierce blush. Another girl with skin slightly lighter than the Prince walked up to them as Edric let go of her hand. “Father, we must go.” She said, glaring at Arya. “Your… chase did not go unnoticed.”

“You should travel with us, Lady Arya!” Ned exclaimed as Arya started feeling a little woozy. “We’re headed the same way.”

“You’re going to King’s Landing?” Arya asked, confused. She thought it would be paramount to suicide for the Dornish Lord and prince to step foot in the capital right now. Besides that, why were they headed there, coming _from_ the North?

“No…” Ned said, as he and his companions exchanged looks. “We’re going to Winterfell to meet with your Brother.”

“What?” Arya said, why was she getting dizzy? “Why would you.. Jon’s the C-Commander of the Night’s Watch he’s not at Winterfell. Why d-do you need to speak with him?

“You Brother disposed the Bolton’s.” Oberyn said, tilting his head in confusion. “He’s now King in the North.”

“I… don’t…” Arya said, looking down she said in an uncharacteristically unsure voice. “I have to go to King’s Landing.”

“I understand your need for revenge.” Oberyn said, and Arya truly believed he did. Oberyn Martell’s legendary duel with the Mountain for his sister’s justice was well known, even across the Narrow Sea. “But there are other ways to destroy Tywin Lannister. Destroying his legacy will be worse than any death you caaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn gggggggggiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeee hhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmm……………….”

Arya looked surprised as Oberyn’s words started slurring and an array of colors swirled across her eyes before her body went limp and she fell into Ned’s arms.

“Lady Arya?” Ned said panicked as the wolf girl’s body went limp in his arms. He fell slowly to ease her onto the ground. “My Prince! I think she may have hit her head when…”

“Relax Ned.” Elia said, “It was a simple sedative. She will be up and around in a few hours.”

“What?” Ned asked confused. “Why? I don’t understand…”

“We look to negotiate with the King in the North.” Prince Oberyn said, “Bringing back his beloved sister will do us much to endear us to him.”

“But she did not want to go back.” Ned said, to which Oberyn said, “Hence the sedative.”

Ned narrowed his eyes as he realized they meant to Kidnap a young maiden… Just like his uncle… Damn. The Prince of Dorne looked behind him as he snapped his fingers behind him to the spear-carriers and Elia started tying the girl’s wrists together. Once her arms were secure, Oberyn lifted her up in his arms.

“Stand Ser Edric.” Oberyn said, as soon as he did, Arya was deposited into his arms. Her head lolled to rest on his shoulder, and he felt very nervous as he held her so intimately. He was lucky that she was just a slip of a girl, because he had a feeling that he’d be holding her for a while. “It is a knight’s duties to protect young maidens. She is your responsibility until we return her to the head of her house.”

Ned glared at the Prince as he knew what he is doing. The Prince could sense attraction a league away and Edric had been attracted to Arya for a long time. Oberyn grinned at him as he led Edric’s horse Dusk. Edric glared at him as the Stark girl was firmly secured in front of him on his horse. As her body leaned on him, he felt an unfortunate tightening in his trousers. The recently anointed knight sighed. This was going to be a long trip.


	3. Loosening the Hand's grip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin holds a small council meeting when he gets unexpected news.

“Dorne has never been taken from an outside force.” Randyll Tarly said, having to explain this to Tywin’s daughter. Again. “Even with Dragons. We cannot bring them to heel.”

“They are in open rebellion against the crown! They have _my Myrcella_!” Cersei exclaimed. “We must do _something_!”

“We still have much else to worry about.” Tywin said, “Dorne will eventually come to their senses. In the meantime, let it be known that trade is now banned with Dorne. Anyone caught trading with them will be considered traitors and will face a traitor’s punishment.”

It had taken near two years since the Red Wedding but the Stormlands, and Riverlands were finally under the control of House Lannister. With no thanks to House Frey who was supposed to be in control in the Riverlands. Nor of House Foote who was raised to be the Paramount of the Stormlands. Tywin should have known, putting lesser Houses in charge of entire regions would lead to disaster.

House Frey’s incompetence should have been expected. Old Walder was as sharp as any tack but he was more preoccupied with pitting his own House against each other. They were far too powerful, and they had too much evidence against Tywin to get rid of cleanly. Phillip Foote however, had no such protections. He was currently on his way to the Wall for his incompetence now. Now Littlefinger was taking care of Stannis Baratheon and the Bolton traitors who married his grandson’s killer. Tywin’s grip on all the kingdoms north of Dorne would be complete soon enough.

If it weren’t for that damned Prince of Dorne who championed his kinslayer of son at a trial by battle. Tywin nearly had his grip over the full Seven Kingdoms until that stubborn man. Did he truly believe that his House would turn him over for _“justice”_? He had _no_ evidence against Tywin directly. His stubbornness however, made others think that they too could rebel against him and his House. He may not have all seven Kingdoms yet, but it was only a matter of time.

“Lord Tarly,” Tywin said, gaining the seasoned general’s attention. “I am appointing you as the new Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. I expect you to be of all people to be able to be able to keep order. All the lands east of Horn Hill to the boarder of the Stormlands are now part of that Kingdom.”

“My lord!” Mace yelled indignantly, glaring at a smug Randyll Tarly. “Do you believe it is… _fair_ to…”

“Any less _fair_ than awarding yourself lands that maybe should have gone to a more loyal general?” Tywin said, if he could, he would have tried for innocence but knew it would never be accepted. “Maybe one who married into those house’s lands and may have had legitimate claim to it?”

The Reach’s lords being as united as they were, was not a good thing for the Lannister-Baratheon house. Provoking them so to cause strife was necessary… and Fun. Tywin could recognize Randyll’s growing frustration of Mace giving his own son Brightwater Keep instead of Randyll and his Florent born wife. On top of that, the fat flower’s claimings of the man’s victories were growing more and more frustrating for the seasoned soldier.

“Thank you, My Lord.” Randyll said, bowing his head. “I will keep the Stormlords in line and make sure that your will shall be carried out.”

“My Lord…” Mace started but a quick eyebrow from Tywin silenced him. _Good, let this resentment brew_.

“My Lord,” Paxter Redwyne said, “The Ironborn still are raiding the shores of the Reach. I wish to ask permission to officially invade the Iron Islands.”

“Has the siege of Dragonstone been completed yet?” Tywin asked, and Paxter shook his head.

“From what I understand, the Lord Commander of Kingsguard should have arrived within the last hour.” Paxter said.

“Good.” Tywin said, disgracing the family name as he was by continuing to be a glorified bodyguard, Jaime had shown a surprising talent for ending sieges. Storm’s End, Riverrun and Raventree Hall all fallen due to Jaime’s intervention. His nickname has slowly started changing from “ _Kingslayer_ ” to “Siegebreaker _”._ “Once we have the last dregs of the other Rebellions against the Crown then and only then we shall end Balon Greyjoy and his entire line.”

“There is still the Dragon Queen we must deal with!” Cersei said, in almost a screech. Tywin sighed at his daughter’s obsession with the damned Queen across the sea. He was stuck allowing her to stay in King’s Landing else she tells the disgusting lies she has spun. No better than the Mad King she was. Willing to destroy her own brother, daughter and son with these ridiculous notions. It was only due to the Merryweather woman that he was able to stay ahead of his daughter’s plans that were so stupid that they were unpredictable.

“It does not matter!” Tywin snapped. “She is busy running _Dragon’s_ bay. She has no support in the Seven Kingdoms. She has no fleet. Even if she did most of her army is Dothraki and they will never cross any sea. She is of _no_ importance.”

_“The imp is there!”_ She hissed and Tywin ignored any mention of his monster of a son.

“Total hearsay.” Tywin said, dismissing her. “He may be a disgrace to our family but even he is not fool enough to side with a Targaryen.”

“But…”

“ENOUGH!” he shouted, “There is no threat to your son’s crown. Not one that poses a threat. Not anymore!”

“My Lord?” Osmund Kettleblack said, sticking his head into the Small council chambers. Tywin rolled his eyes at the up jumped sellsword that managed to fool his way into a White Cloak. His fool daughter couldn’t even have appointed someone who would truly be loyal to House Lannister. “You sister is here… she says it is urgent.”

Tywin was surprised, it would be more like Genna to be at Riverrun to make the castle her own lest her idiot husband does it for her. At the very least she would have sent a note to let him know she was coming. “Send her in.”

Tywin and Cersei jumped as they saw their Kin. Her skin was gaunt and she lost to much weight since he last saw her to be healthy. She barely could stand, and Lord Rowan was forced to quickly aid her to a seat.   
  
  


“Genna? What is the meaning of this?”

“St-Stark.” She croaked and everyone in the room stiffened.

“What of them.” Cersei said, “The fools were wiped out when they challenged the strength of House Lannister.”

Genna took a swig of wine Paxter offered and started. “She- she destroyed House Frey. She’s a faceless man! Walder, Black Walder, Lothar, all of them dead. Released all the hostages!”

“Who!” Tywin snapped hoping to get some clarity from his sister.

“Arya Stark!” Genna yelled.

“Arya Stark?” Cersei said, “She must be dead. Janos Slynt fools of a guard was never able to find her body.”

“N-no.” Genna said, shaking her head. “Tywin… she said she knew you.”

“Then that must not be Arya Stark.” Tywin said, punctuating his words with a glare at his daughter. “I never met the girl, only her sister. Not since she was lost.”

“She said, she said that she once told you that ‘Anyone could be killed’” She said, and a tightened that Tywin did not like started curling in his stomach. A memory came to him then.

_“And what do they say about Robb Stark in the North?”_

_“They call him the Young Wolf. They say he rides into battle on the back of a giant Direwolf. They say he can turn into a wolf himself, when he wants. They say he can’t be killed.”_

_“And do you believe them?”_

_“No, My Lord. Anyone can be killed.”_

“She said… something about you teaching her how to be low born?” Genna added.

It felt as if a glass bottle had been shattered over his head. His cupbearer? He had Arya Stark the entire time? She was literally within arms distance for weeks, yet he did nothing. She made a fool of him. A FOOL!

“Littlefinger.” Tywin said, in realization. “I want a letter sent to him now! He’s to march his army south!”

“Father?” Cersei asked, confused and the other lords on the council scrambled to create said letter.

“That upjumped Lord saw the Stark girl!” He said, he made just as much of a fool of him. Now he had an entire fresh army in the North. “Kevan, go to Daven and Addam Marbrand! Tell them to call our banners! Prepare to invade the Riverlands.”

He had fought far to hard for the Riverlands to rise up in rebellion again. They could be dealt with easily opposed to the North or the Vale. With any luck the hostages that were freed would see sense and not raise their banner. If not, there were plenty of houses in the Westeralnds and Crownlands that could take their place. He let them off easy enough the first time. The even Reyne’s would feel sympathy for what he would do to those who raised their banners again.

“Father…” Cersei started but she was cut off. “I want our men in the field by the morning after next, is that understood.”

They thought that they could challenge him! No! This kingdom was his by right! No pathetic Riverland Lord or Savage Northern would take that from him. He was going soft on those Northern Kingdoms! They would rue the day. They would rue the day…

The next day however, it was even worse.

“Lord Hand?” Ser Balon said,

“What?” He barked.

“Ser Aenys Frey is here to see you.” Balon said, uncowed by his foul mood.

Tywin’s teeth ground so hard he could hear them, and the rest of the council looked at him in apprehension. Aenys was with the Boltons. Whatever he was doing here now would only piss Tywin off.

“Get in here!” He yelled and the shaking man walked in. “What in the seven hells…”

“I- I- I- I have a message for you…” Aenys said, look of fear plastered across his face unnerving even Tywin. With a shaking hand he lifted a scroll and Mathis Rowen took it.

“ _Lord_ _Tywin_.” Mathis began, “ _We took the North back. The North, the Vale and the Riverlands will henceforth no longer be fall under the control of the Iron Throne while a Lannister sits upon the Throne. The North Remembers. We remember the Red Wedding. We remember the sack of King’s Landing. You challenged the pack while we were separated. We are no longer separated. We are coming from you. Winter is coming for you._

_Jon Stark-King of the North_

_Sansa Stark-Princess of the North_

_Rickon Stark-Lord of Winterfell_

_Yohn Royce-Lord of Runestone; Lord Protector of the Vale_

_Ser Brynden Tully_

_Lady Maege Mromont_

_Lord Jon Umber- Lord of Last Hearth_

_Lord Wyman Manderly…”_

“Enough!” Tywin snapped causing Rowan to stop reading off the list of names at the same time that Cersei shouted, “That murderous whore!”

"Rickon Stark is dead." Randyll Tarly said, confused.

“As are his brothers. We will crush them.” Tywin said to reassure the more feeble minded of the Council. He had to accept that the Stark girl had become a faceless man, but there is no way her little brother has come back from the dead. “Their brother said the same thing to me… Look where that got him!”

A glare put down any mentions of the Red Wedding when Aenys let out what sounded like a shriek. “You can’t!” Aenys shouted, “You don’t understand! You cannot beat him! He has an army of Direwolves behind him! An army of giants and ice spiders! He has a dammed Dragon!”

“Oh?” Tywin raised an eyebrow at the delusional man. “Does he have Snarks and Grumpkins as well?”

“Probably!” The normally serious commander shouted making Tywin lose any semblance of amusement. “Get him out of my sight. Throw him in the black cells!”

“No! You must listen to me!” The Frey said, as Blout and Swann dragged him away. “You must listen!”

“These children think that they can challenge me?” Tywin said, and he did not even care that he said it aloud. “We will teach them what happens to those who challenge House Lannister!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for anyone who saw the chapter posted last night. I wanted to preview it an accidentally posted it.


	4. Hands around the Neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa speak about the plan for Westeros

The Neck

“You know…” His sister said, as he led another serving girl out of his tent from the camp in the Neck. “If you are uninterested in girls, you can tell me.”

“You’re hilarious, sister.” Jon deadpanned, groaning as he flicked a set of smallclothes that were not his own off of his cot. “The sooner Lord Blackwood is able to besiege the south side of the Twins, the better.”

Jon, Sansa and Jon’s new hand Bronze Yohn Royce had led their new coalition down south. The first order of business that Jon had to deal with was the Freys. He did not want to do this, instead focusing on dealing with the White Walkers, but his bannermen and the freefolk were all chomping at the bit to get at the oathbreakers. It was actually Sansa who had finally gotten through to him. She was right when she said they needed a united realm to combat the coming threat. The realm was broken under Tywin Lannister and Lannister rule. He needed to reunite the Seven Kingdoms the proper way and the Twins was the first step.

“Honestly!” Sansa said, “You would not be the first man I knew who would prefer the company of men…”

“Who?” Jon asked, but before he received his answer he said, “Never mind! I like girls Sansa!”

“Then why do you keep sending them away?” She asked, she looked out the tent to see the frankly embarrassed serving girl hopping from one foot to the next. Sansa rolled her eyes and took pity on her by throwing the smallclothes to her. “She was more than pretty enough.”

Jon sighed. His sister just did not get it. He did not want any child he had to have the misfortune of carrying the Bastard stain. He knew what it was like and he was not about to subject the child to the same fate. “Well this is your tent too.” Jon said, “I don’t want to ruin it.”

“Oh please!” Sansa said, “I could leave. Bethany Blackwood has been _begging_ for a sleepover.”

Once the Starks took back their home and Jon had been declared King, the ladies of the Vale and Riverlands had flocked to Sansa to be in her retinue. If only they had flocked when she was a prisoner of Ramsay. But now she had three little ladies, Bethany Blackwood, Lehna Waynwood and Eddara Tallhart, all of whom were between the ages of ten and twelve following her around. They all looked at his sister like she hung the moon, none more so than Bethany.

“All the reason more.” Jon said, “Don’t want one of them accidentally walking in on something like that.”

“Fair enough.” Sansa said, although she truly did not believe him.

“It suits you; you know.” Jon said, and she cocked an eyebrow. “Leading those girls; teaching those girls. It’s good to see you have someone trailing after you like ducklings again.”

“Again?” Sansa asked confused.

“Arya.” Jon said, and Sansa scoffed rolling her eyes. “You don’t remember? For a long time, she followed you and Jeyne around like a little duck. Your mother thought it to be quite adorable. We all did.”  
  


Sansa blushed at that. “You know… since you _do_ like girls…”

Jon groaned as he realized he had been tricked. “Not you too…”

Davos, Alys Karstark, Maege Mormont and now Sansa had all been pushing for him to take a bride, if only to shut up the rest of the lords. He had _so much_ to worry about that wedding and bedding a bride was no where near the top of his list.

“Jon! You have a duty!” Sansa stressed, and Jon felt horrible. He shouldn’t complain to Sansa of all people about forced marriages. “Father did it; look what happened when Robb didn’t!”

“Whoa, this and Robb’s situation…”

“I am not talking about the wedding…” Sansa said cursing the Freys once again. “I was married to Tyrion. He was on the small council and he was not good about hiding the reports that he received. Robb’s entire campaign fell apart the second he married the nurse. Marriages are alliances.”

“And what alliances do we need?” Jon asked, The Vale and the North already follow him not to mention the Wildlings and giants. Disturbingly enough ever since he had come back, they had been following him because they saw him as a god.

“Even after we liberate the Riverlands, I still don’t think that’ll be enough to beat the Lannister-Tyrell alliance.” Sansa said, “Unless we offer the Tyrell’s something to get them to break the pact.”

“I thought that Tommen married your friend Margaery?”

“A marriage that is no way consummated.” Sansa said. “In other words, easy to put aside. Besides, I was not talking about you…”

“Sansa…” Jon said, grabbing her hand I would never…”

“I know…” She said, sadly. “But Willas Tyrell is currently unmarried. The Tyrells tried playing both sides before…”

“I am not sure that I want or want you to marry into a family of those who break guest right.” Jon said, and Sansa indignantly replied.

“Margaery didn’t know!” And when Jon raised an eyebrow she said much less assuredly, “I mean there’s no way she knew and went along with it…”

Before she could say anything, a scream broke out through the night and Jon and Sansa both sprinted out of the tent. Before they could get there, their men had already separated what seemed to be the Wildling from the girl he was trying to steal. She stood there shivering in her small clothes and two wildlings and a man from House Royce pulled him off. What remained of her dress lay between them.

“What the seven hell is going on here?” Jon asked, and everyone in the area ducked their heads in respect.

“‘e was tryin’ to steal ‘er, King Crow!” The man said, and Jon’s face darkened. One of the first rules he gave to the Freefolk once they passed the wall was no stealing non-freefolk women. He had no tolerance for it and judging by how stiff Sansa had become he knew that what he was about to do was necessary.

“Fetch me a block.” Jon said, and the man howled.

“Please King Crow!” He said, falling to his knees. “It ain’t true! Ah Swear it!”

“Liar!” The girl hissed as Sansa covered her with her cloak. The blonde leaned into her sister’s side despite being quite a few years older than her. “I ain’t want it, My Lady! I promise!”

“We believe you…”

“I swear King Crow!” The man blubbered as Daven Seaworth returned with Longclaw and Beren Tallhart a block. Sansa led the girl back away.

“Snow…” Tormund said, “I can take care of this for you if you want…”

“No.” Jon said, as he unsheathed his blade. “I will handle this.”

Jon came back into his tent to see the girl huddled by the fire. “Are you alright.”

“I’m fine, My lor… Your Grace.” She said, shooting him a dazzling smile “Apologies, Your Grace. Still getting’ used to the name change.”

“Don’t worry.” Jon said, putting his hand on her shoulder. “I have been too. Who do you work for?”

“House Dustin, Your Grace.” She said, looking at Sansa strangely. “Although…”

“I offered her a spot on as my handmaiden.” Sansa explained, and Jon frowned. He knew that it was more due to not trust the servants from Winterfell than this girl, but he wished his sister would speak to him. “The girls are great, but it would help to get more aid from an adult.”

“Th-Thank you again, My lady…” She said, sipping a cup of warmed wine that Sansa gave her.

“I am sure that my sister could do no better…” Jon said, trailing off to get the name of the girl whom he would probably be seeing much of.

“Tyene, Your Grace.” The girl said, after a big gulp.

“Well I am sure that my sister could do no better.”


End file.
